Mio Dio, we're in Paris!
by 7557
Summary: The Italy brothers are given a week break by their boss, and they decided to spend it in Paris! No pairing.


"Are you an idiot?" Romano frowned. "Of all the places we can go to, you picked _France?_"

"But why? Since our boss only gave us a week off we can't go anywhere far. Besides you were the one who said you don't want to go to Germany or Spain. And we'll definitely starve in England. Switzerland would kill us if we step a toe in his house. Also you said Austria and Hungary would be boring. So France is the perfect choice!" Veneziano beamed at his own explanation. "Now I'm pretty convinced you have a brain damage or something. Imagine what he'd do when he finds out we're coming to his place just for a visit!" "Well…" "No, wait," Romano stopped his brother with a shudder, "don't even finish that thought."

With a grunt, Romano flopped back and let his body sink into the cushion of his armchair. Veneziano watched his brother as the latter grumbled under his breath in rapid Italian. "Well, it'll be fine if he doesn't find out, won't it?" Veneziano said cautiously. He knew what his brother could do when he's upset. But the outburst he expected didn't come.

Romano suddenly sat up in his chair. "Hmm… That's right. If he doesn't know then it'll be fine. Yeah! It's fine that way!" He beamed up at the sudden revelation. "Hmph. You're not a complete idiot after all," "So we have a deal?" "I guess so," "Yay! Thank you, nii-chan!" Veneziano went to glomp his brother, receiving a light smack on his head as a reply. The rest of the day continued with the two brothers discussing their vacation destinations in Paris.

-w-

The day of their departure arrived. They arrived in the Charles de Gaulle Airport at 12 am, and immediately went to find lunch after they checked in at their hotel. They both wore sunglasses and hats to disguise themselves, in case they ran into France.

"But nii-chaaaannn… I want to compare the pasta here to the ones we have back home!" Veneziano whined. "No way. While we're here obviously we should eat French cuisine. Besides, I don't want to ruin my image of my beautiful pasta with that _thing_ they call pasta here." Romano retorted while dragging his brother by the arm towards a restaurant. Veneziano sulked as they were seated and placed their order. "Fine, but I get to choose what to eat for dinner today," he said with a pout.

By the end of the meal, both men's mood improved drastically. A good meal always made them happy, and this is France after all, so of course the food is of the best quality.

After paying the bill, they went sightseeing around the city with a camera slung over each neck. They visited the _Notre Dame, Arc de Triomphe, Sainte-Chapelle_, and went up the Eiffel Tower. When it's time for a late dinner, they ended up getting pasta after all. Much to Romano's annoyance, they were actually delicious. Quite different from those in Italy, but they were delicious.

The next day was reserved especially for museums. _Muséum national d'histoire naturelle__,Musee d'Orsay, Centre Georges-Pompidou,_ and of course, the _Louvre._ They have seen most of the paintings and exhibits before, at least those that came from Italy."I wonder when France nii-chan will give back all our paintings…" Veneziano mumbled as they stared in front of one of Leonardo da Vinci's paintings, Virgin of the Rocks, in _Louvre_. "Never, most likely. That thief…" Romano replied with a grunt, and proceeded to mumble all sorts of curses in Italian. "That's not very nice, nii-chan," Veneziano scolded, but smiled nonetheless.

They enjoyed the rest of their one-week stay in Paris. The weather was nice and cool, they had delicious food, went to beautiful places, and they had a lot of fun. They spent the afternoon of the last day sitting on a bench in _Champ de Mars_, ice cream in their hands. They were enjoying the light breeze when they suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"_Bonjour, mademoiselle._ _Quel__beau temps__aujourd'hui, oui __?_ " Just a few meters ahead, they saw him. The one and only, France. "_Mio Dio,_ he's here!" Romano shrieked in panic. "Come on, let's hide!" They leaped from their seat and went to hide behind a thick bush just next to their bench. They could clearly see France from where they were. He was chatting freely with a group of young women. "Hmph. Flirting as always," Romano grumbled quietly as France blew a kiss to the women before leaving. Then suddenly a pair of girls, no older than 9 or 10 years old, approached him and coyly handed him a daisy each. "_C'est beau, tout comme vous. Merci, mademoiselle,"_ he said with a wink, and waved as the giggling girls ran away. He tucked the two flowers in the breast pocket of his coat and went to sit where the Italy brothers were sitting just moments ago.

"We should probably go," Romano nudged his brother's coat sleeve. "Wait a minute," Veneziano replied, his eyes fixed on France. Romano fell silent and joined his brother staring at France. "_Bonjour, monsieur Bonnefoy!" _A group of middle aged men passed by and waved at him. France waved and replied with a warm smile, one that the Italy brothers didn't know he was capable of. Then an elderly couple sat by his side and started chatting in fluent French and the Italy brothers had a hard time comprehending what they said. Their conversation was filled with laughter and warm smile.

A while after, the three rose and went their separate ways. France stopped several more times to talk to different groups of people before he went out of sight. Then the Italy brothers went out of their hiding place and head back to their hotel.

"You know, nii-chan?" Veneziano asked once they were back in their room. "What?"

"It feels good to see that the people here love France nii-chan very much," he said with a goofy grin. Romano thought of it for a while and went to sit next to his brother on the bed. "Well," he said while scratching the top of his head, "Our people love us too, don't they?" They both smiled. "Yeah…" Veneziano replied with a sigh, "I guess it's one of the good things being a country, isn't it?" "Yeah…" Romano sighed and flopped on the bed. They stayed there for a few minutes, in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, Feli," Romano suddenly asked, "what time is it?" Veneziano glanced at his watch, "3.30 pm." "And what time is our flight?" "5 pm."

It was dead silent for a moment.

"_PORCA PUTTANA_ WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"Romano screamed and leapt off the bed. "It's all your fault for not going back when I told you!" He yelled, pointing a finger towards the other brunette. "Uwaaahhh I'm sorry!" Veneziano yelped and started crying a bit. "I'll pack our stuff; you go to the lobby, check out and call a taxi." Romano scrambled to get their luggage and all their clothes. "O-okay!" Veneziano ran out the door, and he cringed a bit as he heard his brother's yell behind him "AND HURRY THE HELL UP! WE'RE GONNA MISS THE FLIGHT!"

Meanwhile in the bar in the hotel lobby…

"Hmm? I thought I heard a familiar voice," a certain man with blonde wavy hair and stubble glanced up from his drink. A few moments later he caught sight of a brunette with an unmistakable curl ran past the bar to the receptionist. The blonde was a bit surprised at first, but then he turned back and started snickered. "Well," he thought as he sipped his wine, "at least there's something fun to do next world meeting."

\(-w-)/\(*v*)/\(^q^)/

_Bonjour, mademoiselle._ _Quel__beau temps__aujourd'hui, oui __?_

Good afternoon, miss. What a lovely weather today, yes ?

_Mio Dio_

My God

_C'est beau, tout comme vous. Merci, mademoiselle._

It's beautiful, just like yourselves. Thank you, miss.

_Bonjour, monsieur Bonnefoy!_

Good afternoon, Mister Bonnefoy!

_Porca puttana_

Holy shit

Feel free to tell me if there's any language mistake hahaha XD


End file.
